Why You?
by phoebemonique
Summary: Kyouya and Tomoyo states reasons why they possibly love each other...


**Author's note: **A drabble for someone special… hmmm… Dedicated to huhsmile and the whole reason for this fic, him. Credits to Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician for some of the inspiration.

**Why you?**

**~o~**

Daidoji Tomoyo

You're often described as a very lovely person, inside and out. Prettier than a butterfly and sings better than an angel. You have a charming smile and your eyes sparkle when you do so. You're graceful and you're a flawless lady. No one can beat you as a woman.

You're independent and strong.

You're perfect.

Except that you're like a porcelain doll, you're fragile yet you stand tall and beautiful, even if it means you must hide your true emotions.

Also, like that doll, you were already broken by someone else and I just had to be the one to fix you, even if you try hard to stand on your own.

I'm afraid to hold you, because if I hold you too tight, you may break.

But for sure, everything I see now is something he can _never _see.

Why did I choose you, when you're heart is buried somewhere deep inside your soul, enclosed somewhere unreachable and I have to go through all the trouble just to win it?

I don't want trouble, yet I want you.

You were there when I needed someone, and you never asked a single question. You just hummed a silent tune as I lay my head on your lap during the time I felt most vulnerable. I let you see it all, the good and the bad me and you accepted them, without a second glance.

I can remember well how your breath felt when you whispered you love me for the first time and I shall never forget.

Why you? I don't know, for the first time in my life, this is something I can't calculate, strategize or even anticipate.

I already cherish you enough to look past all the troubles and problems I might encounter and just simply, look at you.

I can't find any other logical explanation. I just love you.

Ootori Kyouya

You were often dubbed as the "Shadow King" with your mysterious looks and calculating eyes, they make women sigh especially when you walk by. One would feel this air that surrounds you; it separates you from other people, making you the center of attention.

You like hiding your eyes behind your glasses but I like looking at your eyes without them because I can see the little boy, hiding inside those eyes.

You always know what you want, what will you get from it and how will you get it. You're a workaholic and everything you worked hard for, paid off.

Sometimes, you're extravagant and a showoff but I like what winning does to you. It gives you a sense of accomplishment, something you never received while growing up.

They say you're a sadist, even a narcissist. But I don't think so, and never will because you're not any of those. You're loyal and you don't want others getting hurt when they're under your care.

You're possessive, that's something I don't like about you but it feels warm, especially when you're jealous but of course, you won't let anyone see that.

You never lose composure. You wear this mask that allows a person to believe everything they want to believe about you.

When that mask was shattered, I saw who you are; you're a sad person who longs for nothing but acceptance.

I am thankful for you everyday; thankful for all the times you held me when the pain felt worst and for just being there.

Why you? Why do I always find my back to you when I barely see a glimpse of your smile, when you frown at me every time I wake you up on weekends?

You're not someone I can easily read but I love the way you surprise me especially when you kissed me for the first time. It was sweet and chaste and it left a lingering chill on my lips.

When I first met you, you were like a lost child in the middle of nowhere, always wandering and fleeting to somewhere to escape reality for a bit, always aloof and stoic, not letting anyone in but you got somewhere, and I hope that somewhere is the place where you'll stay, beside me.

**Author's note: **I'm finished and this is so dramatic. Gosh… R&R!


End file.
